


Azaleas

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Marluxia thanks Saïx for sending him to Castle Oblivion.





	Azaleas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning that I’m still playing through the KH series so don’t know all its lore yet. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Some of the reports handed into him are utterly unintelligible—in the case of Demyx because he’s useless, and in the case of Larxene because she couldn’t care less. He won’t miss her when she’s gone. Axel’s are growing increasingly worrisome, and Saïx reads these with care. Xigbar’s seem to mock him even in just pen and ink, and Luxord’s are almost irritatingly metaphoric. Vexen’s are a chore. He’s only just reached Marluxia’s when the man himself appears in Saïx’s doorway, and Saïx doesn’t even bother looking up. He can tell who it is by the faint scent of flowers.

Marluxia drawls, “I leave tomorrow,” to which Saïx says nothing. He grunts in acknowledgement and continues his work. Lounging atop his bed, back to the crisp headboard and scattered papers spread out before him, he serves Xemnas only. Marluxia lets out a little sigh.

He strolls closer, given away by quiet footfalls, set with a grace that few others possess. Even with their heavy hindrance, there are many skills a Nobody might master, and Marluxia’s is the aesthetic. He’s _handsome_ to the core, all his bitter thoughts drenched in tempting sugar. He knows it, too. And he probably thinks it’s disguised him well enough, and his pleas for leave to Castle Oblivion were answered for that alone. 

He probably has no idea that Saïx sees the rotten center of Marluxia’s pampered being. To say he suspects Marluxia would be an understatement. He would never have granted Marluxia Oblivion’s mission, if not for the intervention of Xemnas’ will.

 _Xemnas_ Saïx listens to, honey-coated or no. Castle Oblivion will weed out any traitors in their midst. Saïx doubts Marluxia will return. 

Marluxia must know none of that. He slips onto the side of Saïx’s bed and ducks to invade Saïx’s line of sight, grinning coyly. He asks in a lilting whisper, “Will you miss me?”

Saïx snorts. He doesn’t even bother to answer. Marluxia pouts through a grin as though hurt by the dismissal, but it doesn’t deter him from crawling forward. He crushes Saïx’s reports and kicks them aside, climbing into Saïx’s lap like an overgrown kitten, much too large to ride Saïx comfortably. Somehow, Marluxia makes it work. He brings his hands up to Saïx’s jaw, gently pets Saïx’s face, and runs his long fingers back into the blue strands that have strayed down Saïx’s shoulders. The leathery texture of Marluxia’s gloves gives an extra tug to it—but Saïx always enjoys things a little _rough_ , and he doesn’t stop it. He lets one arm wrap instinctively around Marluxia’s trim waist, the other clutching Marluxia’s toned thigh. The robes they wear are too thick—Saïx has often thought that. 

Marluxia bends low to ghost his hot breath across Saïx’s pointed ear, and he purrs right into it, “Will you at least miss my mouth around your cock?”

Saïx stiffens automatically, both his body and his shaft, and Marluxia seems to sense that, chuckles, and continues, breathy and low, “I may not make you feel like you have a heart... but I can still make your pulse race. You were wise to grant my wish, Saïx. But then, how could you not, after I took you inside me so well? Some nights, when I clench my tight channel, I can still remember the way you felt deep within me. Your thickness, your warmth, the steady pulse and throb... each little vein and curve... and I remember the weight of you on my tongue, and the salt-sweet dessert of your seed...”

Saïx shivers. He wishes he didn’t, that he weren’t affected, but his emptiness doesn’t extend that far. He’s still susceptible to mortal failings, and this is one: _Marluxia_ is one. Marluxia seduces him with infuriating ease, ending the promising tirade with a little lick to Saïx’s lobe and a subtle grinding of their hips. When Marluxia rocks his taut body into Saïx’s hungry form, it’s all Saïx can do not to throw him down and _ravage_ him. That’s what he deserves. To be taken, claimed, on a superior’s floor, hard and maybe raw. But he’s sick enough that he’d probably enjoy it. And he’d take credit for it. He presses a lingering kiss to the side of Saïx’s face and hisses, “You will not regret the trust you place in me.”

Saïx places no trust in anyone but Xemnas. He nods anyway, letting Marluxia believe the worthless lies. Marluxia chuckles like he’s won something and asks, “Would you like the reward of one last night with me, then?”

A slip of the tongue. Marluxia should add _for now_ , but doesn’t. He probably thinks he’s clever enough to warrant those little teasing lines. Saïx resents it. 

But then, the sex is fantastic, and for that, he will miss a part of these nights, where Marluxia stalks into his room oozing allure and beauty. 

Lifting one hand to fist in Marluxia’s long, pink locks, Saïx jerks him forward. They meet for a fierce kiss, one as strong as Marluxia truly is, but Saïx is stronger and dominates Marluxia with his tongue. When it ends, they’re both breathless, and Marluxia’s eyes are burning. 

His smirk is everything. 

He presses an almost mockingly tender kiss against Saïx’s cheek, and then he descends on Saïx’s lap, more than earning his monstrous keep.


End file.
